Don't Cry Over Spilled Blood
by NacaMichio
Summary: Years before he meets Sookie, Eric meets a human he plans to spend forever with but will Pam allow it?
1. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own True blood or characters thus…**

Eric smiled. The young girl knew what he was but was still talking to him. He had never met anyone like this before. She was pretty, even as a human, and young. She liked him and didn't seem afraid. She had just moved back to town with her parents after her boyfriend had beaten her almost to death. He told a summary of his story to her and she seemed to be enthralled. So enthralled that she hadn't noticed them walking outside and down the street.

"I would like to hear the long version of that someday. This past week with you has been amazing. So you own a vamp club downtown? Can I visit you there sometime?"

"Uh, you sure about that?"

"Do you have to bite me if I come." This made Eric snort.

"Well, I don't have to if you don't want me to. Why would you want to visit me there anyway?"

"You know where I live and I kind of want to see where you live." He smiled and nodded.

"Next Tuesday I'll come get you from your house at sunset. The club is closed and you won't be in danger."

"I would like that, Eric." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before running back to her house. He turned and watched her run into the house. He smiled until he saw something being looped over his head.

The silver burned his throat. He moaned and snapped his fangs out. He looked around and cursed when chains wrapped around his outstretched wrists. The burning was almost too much. For once in at least 100 years he was truly scared for his life.

"So, you like my Josephine, do you?" The smooth voice asked quietly. A young male child, about the same age as the girl he had just been talking to, Josephine.

"I mean her no harm." This caused the boy to laugh, three guys behind him included. He was kicked in the back and fell to his knees. The boy produced another, smaller chain and whipped Eric across the face.

"That bitch broke my nose before she left. I'm going to kill you then her after showing you to her."

"No!" Eric heard Josephine scream. She was in front of him faster than he thought a human could be. She placed a hand on his uninjured cheek then gently touched his wound, "I'm so sorry, Eric." Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She was grabbed by the elbows by the boy and pulled up and into his chest. He whispered into her ear.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Then he laughed and threw her to another, uglier, guy. Eric could see her struggling out of the corner of his eye. The chain hit his face again, causing him to his and he heard Josephine screaming insults but then the chain started lashing out faster and hitting his newly exposed neck and shoulders. When had they pulled his jacket and shirt off? He was going to die here. Where was Pam? The pain was almost too unbearable as they moved to lashing his back. He cursed and hissed but nothing made them stop.


	2. Anger

Eric doubled over, his long blonde hair curtaining his face. Looking through his hair he could see Josephine kick her captor and then a blur take down another attacker then he fell the chains loosen. He saw thin legs in beautiful pink high heels attached to long beautiful leg. Pam leaned down and started to unwrap the chains with her gloved hands.

"Go get him." She stepped out of Eric's way and Eric leapt onto the main attacker. His fangs sank deep into the flesh, blood pouring into his mouth. He drained him just enough to make him weak then dropped him to the ground like a sack of rocks.

"Please, don't kill him." Josephine stood beside him and touched his arm. Eric turned around and looked at her then he turned to Pam.

"Clean up this mess, please." He touched her face then grabbed Josephine's small hand in his. He was used to Pam, who was rather tall. Josephine was short, about five foot two. They walked for a while then he turned to her, "It's getting light out. I need to go to the club and get in the dark. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I'll come. I j-just have a question. Will your friend kill him?" She wiped her face with her free hand, "She can't."

"Why not? Why protect such a worthless little…" She put her hand to his mouth gently.

"I lied to you. I'm sorry. He's not what you think. He's my brother."

"W-what? Then all the more reason to kill him. Who would hurt their own sister like that."

"I know that but no matter what he did to me he always protected me from much worse. No matter who did it or why, the person that killed him I would hate without meaning to. He is the only family I have left."

"You're insane, Josephine."

"Call me Jo, please."

"I'll call her now." He took out his phone and dialed. Pam picked up after one ring, "Pam. Leave the one alive. The one I almost drained. Leave him."

"I…that can't be done, Eric. I already killed him."

"Good I'll explain when you get to the bar later. I need rest. Finish the rest and get back."

"Yes sir." She said quietly.

"Thank you, Eric."

"Jo. You know what I am, right? You saw what I can do. Do you still want to be around me?"

"Yes. I mean you're kind of scary at times but I like that . I like that even though you have to be scary you can still be chivalrous. What you did for me when I told you not to kill the man who had just tried to kill you, that shows me you can be merciful and I don't know. There's something else about you that I just like." She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her small waist and she did the same. He grinned then picked her up bride style and ran to the bar. He really was exhausted but he had to get there fast. The sun was rising.


End file.
